darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Woodsman
Woodsman Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Woodsman Category: A Limitation: U Description: You can follow game trails and obvious tracks; locate an obvious food or water source; safely fell a tree, or remove a downed tree. Special Use:Skinner Category: A Limitation: U Description: You are able to harvest useful materials from creatures killed. Harvesting takes one minute, and will grant you anything you can search for in addition to anything you can harvest. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use: Bolo Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You carry a small set of weighted ropes you can throw at a fleeing creature to catch it. (You may use a single white packet delivered Tagline: Invoke Stun against a fleeing foe, i.e. a creature running away from you.) Special Use: Scavenge Game Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You are capable of going into the woods and finding recently deceased game and harvesting a useful common item of your choice from it. Common Items that can be Scavenged from Game: Blood, Small bone, Small claw, Small tooth, Hide, Meat, Viscera Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Evaluate Creature Category: INF Limitation: U Description: After spending 10 minutes examining a carcass, you are able to determine the creature's natural weakness. This will result in a +1 attack bonus that expires with the following sunset. Note: You can only know three weaknesses at any one time, and this does not uncover Supernatural Weaknesses. Special Use: Concealment Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You are capable of hiding yourself away from threats while in a wooded area, allowing yourself to be concealed from most mundane ways of searching. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Forester Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You are able to track down most things given enough time. As such you are able to find creatures or people hiding from you. Tagline: Reveal. Special Use: Ears of the Forest Category: A Limitation: U Description: By spending so much of your time in the forest you are aware of the sounds of normal behavior in them. As such you know when something is amiss. You are impossible to ambush when in the wilds, and may occasionally find unexpected aid in the wilds. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Here there be Monsters Category: A Limitation: OPE Description: You are capable of tracking down and finding a thing of rare quality, able to find any rare natural ingredient you might need, but might have to fight for it. Special Use: Forest Walk Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: You can enter into a forest and travel through it in speeds unknown to most men. Should you wish you will be able to walk into a wooded area and go out of play, at which point you may then seek out Plot informing them of where you are going that is near those woods. For example, you would be able to go to a nearby city, do some trading, and then return by the end of a Monster Shift. This does require, a map to know what is nearby and how to get there. Category:Skills Category:Landworker's Guild